The Completely Pointless Juvenile Orion Fan Fic
by Bwans
Summary: Yea, the title says it. Sorry if any OOC appears. This is for pure entertainment. Nothing serious to it


A quick Author's Note: Hey, this is just my boredom taking control of my brain once again. I'm sorry if the characters get a little OOC, but it was just written for sheer amusement. Probably more on my part, but that's all right. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't flame about the characters, I'm trying to keep them the same. Thanks!  
youkai girl

**THE COMPLETELY POINTLESS AND SEEMINGLY NO PLOT DYSFUNCTIONAL JUVENILE ORION FAN FIC!**

It was an average day for the Juvenile Orion gang. Can you guess what they were doing? Saving Mana! What else would they do? She likes to get kidnapped, ya know? Anyway, they came to her rescue and saved her AGAIN . . . blah, blah, blah! You know the routine if you've read the manga. So they defeated the enemy just as the heroic music was playing in the background! WOOT!

"Thank you all so much for saving me! Again!" Mana smiled brightly, then tripped on a feather and died. Haha.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Kaname screamed staring up at the all might narrator.

"What do you want Kusakabe?" the narrator sighed.

"You can't kill Mana! She's like THE main character! Not to mention my girlfriend!" Kaname shook a fist at the narrator.

"Don't remind me," the narrator mumbled.

"What was that?" Kaname asked.

"Nothing. Now just shut up, I'm the narrator and if I want Mana to die, she's gonna die! Besides tripping on a feather was a fitting death for her."

"But . . . she can't die . . ." Kaname looked so cute when he was depressed.

"He's got a point," Naoya said.

"FINE! She was mortally wounded, all right! And the only reason I decided not to kill is because you're so damn cute!" declared the narrator . . . OF DOOM.

"Well…I guess that's better…" Kaname said, walking over to Mana, who was twitching on the ground. Mean while, Isshin was rambling more to himself than anyone about how he would find the criminal behind the feather and destroy them for hurting Kirihara. Tomonori was flipping out because of how long Tsukasa had been on his 'bathroom' break, and Naoya was getting his cell phone for the ambulance.

"TSUKASAAAAAAA!" Tomonori screamed frantically looking for the little eraser.

"Calm down, Nakaura-sensei, he's right over there," Naoya pointed to Tsukasa who seemed to be trying to sneak away from the scene.

"THANK YOU ITSUKI!" Tomonori hugged the boy and ran to Tsukasa.

"That was….creepy…" Naoya shuddered. So all went on, and Mana was saved…..no one cares.

ONE WEEK LATER! What? I got bored and Kaname here, wouldn't leave me alone until Mana was healed so I healed her. Even after a week had passed, Isshin was still hot on the trail of the "Feather Maniac" as he labeled it. Not that anyone else was really looking for this person. Though Tsukasa was constantly leaving to use the bathroom, and feathers appeared every time he left. Tomonori was only worried that he might have a bladder infection.

"Don't worry Kirihara! I'll protect you from the evil mind behind the feathers!" Isshin declared just as Mana fell down the stairs from another feather. "KIRIHARA!"

"What happened!" Kaname asked as he found Mana at the end of the stairs covered in a bruises and cuts.

"Another feather!" Naoya tried to sound important when he found the feather.

"Tsukasa is gone!" Tomonori cried.

"Hmm," Naoya went into SUPER DETECTIVE NAOYA . . . of doom Mode. Kaname would be joining in with this, but he was kinda busy trying to help Mana. Err.

"What's going on guys?" Tsukasa asked innocently as he walked in.

"That was a pretty long bathroom break, eh Tsukasa?" Naoya and Isshin approached him slowly.

"Yea, I had waaaaay too much tea to drink this morning," he smiled.

"Amou," Naoya began. "Let me see your ears…er. . .wings…"

"Um…okay…" Tsukasa showed off his wings.

"AH HA! This feather matches your wings!" Naoya solved the mystery.

"HOW COULD YOU AMOU!" Isshin said accusingly. Sweat began to bead down Tsukasa's face.

"Tsukasa! I'm ashamed!" Tomonori gasped. Kaname was still comforting Mana.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I did it! And I'd do it again too! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and with that Tsukasa jumped out the window and flew away. And they're not sure where he went.

The narrator relished in joy. Though most of the Juvenile Orion characters hated her, she didn't care. They had to do what she said….she's the narrator! HAHA.

"You're a horrible writer!" Kaname yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The narrator whapped Kaname in the head. No one bothered the narrator after that.

And this piece of crap pointless and horribly written fic comes to an end!


End file.
